


Blue Moon Night

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Molly O'Shea would dom Dutch Van Der Linde, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Sub Dutch Van Der Linde, sassy Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: After getting Jack back from Angelo Bronte, Dutch talks to Molly and finds out Molly isn't satisfied with Dutch in the bedroom, so she decides to take the lead.Requested by anon on my Tumblr, for more info check notes.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 6





	Blue Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for RDR2 fandom on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) @Depresso-scooter-cowboy, also check [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/621165956735139840/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3-request-guidelines-ello-just-guidelines) or simply ask me

It was a guarantee, the mood of the camp had instantly dropped to somber and tense ever since Sean died and young Jack had been taken by those inbred hillbilly Braithwaites and now in the hands of Angelo Bronte, “The King of Saint Denis”. Though for Dutch, all those problematic events dissolved after the boy had entered his mother’s loving arms. 

Past the soft moment, Molly stood near the double door entrance with an impressed smile accompanied by freshly glossed lips. This night called for a well-earned celebration of singing, dancing, drinking as well as something else. Something sparking raw emotion, to reignite a flame slowly shrinking between Miss O'Shea and Dutch Van der Linde. Perhaps it was true, the pair weren’t on best terms from the moment they moved to Rhodes. The camp daily witnessing exasperated sighs interchanging in and out of their tent.

Excusing himself, Dutch casually strolled towards Molly engaging conversation with Arthur and the light chuckles slipping out of a small smile.

"Mr. Morgan, Miss O'Shea, enjoying the festivities tonight?"

"I'm not one for big celebrations, Dutch," a pause came over Arthur as he took a deep breath from the thickening tension, "You calling it a night with Miss O’Shea?” 

Molly gently tossed her head to the side scoffing before crossing her arms, “Don’t believe we would do anything more exciting than swatting at the mosquitoes.” 

“I’ll leave you both to it then,” taking another swing at his beer and awkwardly dipping his hat, Arthur hesitantly directed himself to the joyous chorus around the fire. 

Dutch on the other hand inched his body against Molly, decorated fingers on her hips while he breathed in her perfume. 

“You really think what happens in the bedroom compares to bloody thirsty insects nipping at your flesh, doll?” His hands relocated their grip on her small waist. 

“Cut the crap Dutch, you hardly last a fair 5 seconds even in me best garments,” Molly’s emerald eyes pierced through brown, “There's no wool to try pulling over me, I seen you go on for minutes with your speeches. I know I can make a real man last longer if I was the one in charge.” 

Sputtering his words, Dutch’s eyes hardened yet Molly turned her nose up in response. 

“So, we turning in Van Der Linde?” 

“Most definitely not, Miss O’Shea.”

Molly kept a strong composure as she marched staircases while Dutch was on a tight leash, mimicking her strut. Upon entering the master bedroom, the doors behind them were locked and the young redhead ordered the gang’s charismatic leader to sit on the creaky mattress. 

“Didn’t take you as the type to let the women lead you on, always the one not wanting to show weakness,” slowly the detailed green dress slid off her shoulders exposing her canvas white undergarments, highlighting her curves. 

Dutch’s jaw went slack at the manner Molly posed herself, far enough to enjoy the view but not close to touch. She began by planting her ass on his lap but not any movement stirred in her hips. A kiss sparked between them, perfect clashing of teeth. Ringed fingers loosen the strings behind her until the action of their lips slowed. 

“Naughty boy Dutch, I think it’s time to see the real man you claim to be,” Molly mentioned as she unbuttoned his and slid a cool hand against a thick muscle of flesh. It jerked the man from his position, allowing a sharp breath between clenched teeth. 

Her fingers ran along the length in an almost piano motion, Dutch’s breath converted to a fast pant against Molly’s pale breasts. Again, the action slowed and the older man grunted in disappointment. 

“Miss O’Shea please stop giving me false hope,” he begged at her disposal. 

Corners of her lips perked in a sly smirk displaying pearly whites, “Oh alright Dutch, I suppose mercy should be given,” she spoke while sliding her slim body to the floorboards. 

Her hand toying with his dick, already spilling pre-cum, carefully guided it to the warm, humid air through the slit provided by the unbutton slacks. Molly let out a pleasant sigh before quickly lapping her tongue on the tip. In response, moans emerged from Dutch on the brink of white explosion. 

Without any more delay, Miss O’Shea slid her mouth on the hot length of muscle and proceeded to allow more until it tapped the back of her throat. Molly blinked her eyes, starting to fill with tears, and ran her teeth lightly to push him further to the edge. From there, a repeated bobbing motion took place as it gradually became quicker in pace that practically made a mess of Dutch as his black hair came apart in thick strands and hands tangled themselves in the ruffles of red hair. 

Her hands rubbed deeply into the man’s thighs shaking from his efforts to go further than he ever had. Sweat beaded on his forehead in longer strands and the moans became audibly louder as well as lower in tone. Dutch was in heaven, feeling each pull Molly performed with her mouth on levels where in his vision only were stars dancing all around. 

It soon became too much for Dutch to contain before he could warn his lover about spilling in her mouth. Molly’s glossy, red lipstick was smudged along the edges of her mouth and his dick. A smile was plastered on both their lips when Molly pulled off, Dutch then pulled her for a tired kiss onto the bed. Certainly, the night did not compare to nightly swatting at the mosquitoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it and if you have any requests go to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) @Depresso-Scooter-cowboy. Also please leave kudos/comments (criticism is ole for me)


End file.
